


Star Blossom

by orphicism



Series: OmiHina Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, i write this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicism/pseuds/orphicism
Summary: “I’ll see you around then, Mister Flower! Goodbye!”The nickname sounded cheesy, but Sakusa felt giddy and weak on his knees as Hinata said the nickname. He didn’t even realise that Hinata was already waving his hand excitedly while walking out from the small shop.“..Goodbye, sunshine?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: OmiHina Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955542
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Star Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> For #omihinaweek Day 5: Flower shop au.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one!

It was the start of summer.

The weather was sunny. Like a usual day would be for Sakusa. Dazzling and the air around him was fresh. The smell of fresh flowers around him, particularly the smell of rose filled the shop. Though it seems like the day seems brighter for a reason. 

Sakusa was standing behind one desk while he was arranging a flower bouquet that was meant for a client to pick up at noon. It barely passed 10 and it’s the weekday, no rush hour for Sakusa, at least. 

He then picked up some baby’s breath, completing the bouquet before he put it on the display. He moved back to the cashier stand after washing both of his hands. Sakusa continued to observe the shop, seeing that it was still quite idle.

The flower shop that he decided to work in 3 months ago.

You see, Sakusa was just a university student who needed some allowance. Maybe, more allowance than before and that’s why he decided to get a part time job. Not that he planned it to be at a flower shop in the first place. The reasons for him to choose this shop were: it’s close to both of his place and campus, the owner was also kind enough to give him a flexible shift that he was able to adjust it with his studies. And he understands the meanings of some flowers.

Not all of it, and Sakusa, being the usual hard worker he is, he read books that have different explanations and detailed descriptions of this flower, that flower, and he would read it in his free time. Killing some minutes as he waits for more customers coming in. 

That’s why Sakusa is reading a particular book with the title “Language of Flower”. The book has a few thorn pages, a solid proof that he read that at least more than ten times already. He read some pages over and over because at least he needs to be ready whenever a client ask, “What does this flower mean?”

So Sakusa continued to read as the sound of chirping birds started to fade off in the background, leaving Sakusa alone before he heard the bells chiming, signing that a customer just came in. 

“Welcome to Yarrow,” He puts the book aside and lifted his head up as he stands, “How can I help you--”

A pause. 

Sakusa paused for God-knows-how-long at the exact moment the customer walked into the shop. The bright, orange coloured hair that seems similar to the sun, or sunflower, made Sakusa stop his breath for a while. 

“Uh,” The customer lifted a hand, “Hello? Are you available to make a custom, small bouquet for now? Even when you don’t make reservations?”

He was awkward, not in a weird way that made Sakusa cringe, but in a way that made Sakusa feel fond of. Sakusa continued blinking, not realising he had his mouth fall agape before the customer pointed it out for him.

“..Hi?” 

_Right, Sakusa Kiyoomi, you have a job to do, not a man to ogle for._

“Right,” Sakusa took a deep breath, “Yes, yes you can. Any particular kind of flowers you want?”

The smaller man in front of Sakusa shrugged his shoulders, “I’m actually bad with this.. this flower thing but I want to give this to someone.”

 _Oh_. “Is it your lover, sir?”

“No!” He quickly denied it while shaking both of his hands, “Not a lover!”

“Someone you want to make it official, then?”

He shook his head, “Not that too, actually. They are just someone I admire from afar. And I.. no, they actually don’t know about me. ”

The words got Sakusa thinking, who might be the lucky person to have someone like the sun fali for them? It made Sakusa interested. He chuckled behind the mask, “Then could you describe them for me? Or the feelings you want to convey? Maybe I could help you pick up the flowers that would match.”

His eyes gleamed with joy in it. “Really?!”

Sakusa answered with a nod and the man clapped in delight, “Okay, so! This person looked very, very intimidating in one glance, but,” a pause, “they are actually very nice, and very charming. And I just want to let them know that I am very sincere with my admirations and I want to appreciate them with these flowers.”

“Follow me, then, let me show you around as well,” Sakusa motioned with his hand and the man behind him follows, “I would first recommend camellia. You mentioned admiration, didn’t you?”

He nodded and Sakusa took a few pieces of camellia with his right hand, “And maybe some daisies, to give more accent,” He moved to the usual desk where he just finished a bouquet after taking another flower, “Also heather.”

_Representing good luck._

“Are you sure you don’t want to choose some particular colour or flower? Our customers usually would go with rose, saying they want to make it as ‘romantic’, as possible.” 

The man laughed and it sounded like music to his ears, “Not really, and the flowers you picked up are beautiful. I just..” he fondled with his fingers, “Hope they would like this.”

“I sure hope they would.”

\---

Sakusa never actually talked a lot with a customer and yeah, he thought that the conversation would end just like that. But instead, the man in front of him continued to observe Sakusa who is now arranging the bouquet while he gives compliments.

That made Sakusa’s cheeks turn red in embarrassment. 

“How come you are sooo, so good at this? Did you take some courses or something?” His eyes are still gleaming with excitement and Sakusa wonders if he ever gets tired.

“Not really,” Sakusa wrapped the bouquet with another craft paper, “The owner of this shop actually helped me a lot at first. And some practices kinda help as well, I guess.”

“That’s sooo cool!” 

He chuckled and then tied the bouquet with a hemp rope, finishing it up before he asked the customer how he would pay and he answered that it would be by card.

“Okay,” Sakusa picked up a pen, “The order is under what name..?”

He gasped, “Right! It’s Hinata Shouyou!”

 _Hinata Shouyou._ Sakusa liked the way the name fell from his lips. He jotted the name on one of the notebooks that saves the customer’s name, “Okay, Hinata.”

Hinata blushed, did he just blush?, making Sakusa’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Yeah.. it’s Hinata.”

Sakusa lets out another chuckle while he hands the bouquet to Hinata who just paid for the bouquet, “Good to meet you, Hinata.”

Hinata received the bouquet with another wide smile, blinding Sakusa who is taking his time to concentrate instead of getting on one of his knees, probably asking Hinata for a marriage. But he wouldn’t want to risk his job. Not now.

“I’ll see you around then, Mister Flower! Goodbye!”

The nickname sounded cheesy, but Sakusa felt giddy and weak on his knees as Hinata said the nickname. He didn’t even realise that Hinata was already waving his hand excitedly while walking out from the small shop.

“..Goodbye, sunshine?”

Yeah, he looked really like sunshine.

\---

  
He had thought that he wouldn’t meet Hinata, or someone like Hinata, ever again in his life. At least not so soon, because yeah, it passed his mind that he would love, scratch that, really love to meet Hinata again in his life. He wouldn’t mind having an additional ray of sunshine.

But he never thought that when he walked to his campus after he finished his shift at 12, Sakusa would find the exact same bouquet he made just this morning, in the hands of his friend.

“..Miya.” Sakusa initiated the conversation as he saw his friend sit beside him, “What is that?”

Atsumu hummed, “Mm? Oh! This is for you, Omi-kun!”

_What?_

“Where did you get that bouquet, Miya?”

He gave the bouquet to Sakusa who was wearing a questioning look. “Got it from my junior, ya probably don’t know him. His name is Shouyou. From architecture. And he just told me to give it to you.”

_..What?_

“Oh, there’s also a letter.” Atsumu pulls out an envelope from his bag before handing it to Sakusa. “Here.”

Sakusa took the envelope with another questioning look, “What?”

Instead of an answer, all he got was a hush from Atsumu, signing to him that the professor just came in.

Sakusa has too many things going inside his head now. He wants this lecture to end right now, _God, why does it feel longer than usual?_ Because he wants to rush out of the classroom, go search for Hinata Shouyou, and probably just kiss him on the spot. Okay, maybe he needs to slow down, no kisses. But probably some hugs could work.

Why did Hinata not realise that it was Sakusa who made the bouquet, then? Sakusa then cursed at himself, knowing the fact that he usually goes to his campus with no mask because he only use it outside the campus, meaning: Hinata might be oblivious enough to not realise that it was Sakusa in the flower shop.

The lecture continued for the next one and a half hour and 5 minutes before it finished, Sakusa bounced his legs and tapped the table with his fingers. Atsumu did shut him up with a light smack against the waist. That made Sakusa groan, but quietly.

And never did the sound of the clock hitting at exactly three pm would make Sakusa relieved. 

Sakusa went to Atsumu’s seat, asking for Hinata’s number which, Atsumu rejected. Saying that Sakusa needs to read the letter first before asking his number. Sakusa did follow Atsumu’s instruction and he quickly went out of the room and walked towards his locker.

He walked around the hall with his bouquet, anyway. It was a good look for the students to see him hold the bouquet in one hand when he is in a hurry.

  
Sakusa puts some of his books in his locker after unlocking it before taking out the letter from his backpack. The envelope was cream and at the front, there was his name, handwritten in such a pretty font (for him. He never actually cares a lot about his handwriting).

The letter wasn’t so short, though.

> _Dear. Sakusa Kiyoomi-san_
> 
> _Hello, Sakusa-san!_
> 
> _You may not know me (heh, I’m a hidden student.), but I am one of your college-mates (out of so many!) aaand. I just want to let you know that I: really admire you._
> 
> _I’m sorry I need to give you the flowers through Atsumu-san. I knew him because we usually play volleyball together. When you’re not around, of course. And I saw this flower shop just this morning. That’s why I decided to get it from you. I tried to describe what you really like in real life towards the shopkeeper and I could say that he did a pretty job, though! :) Hope you liked it!_
> 
> _I really admire you when you sent a speech last year as one of the students with the highest achievement. That really motivates me to work harder! :D So this is an appreciation sign I had for you._
> 
> _PS: I hope I’m not bothering you with the flowers. Or that I weirded you out with this sudden letter._
> 
> _Another PS: If this bothers you, please let me know._
> 
> _From. Hinata Shouyou_
> 
> The letter ended there. 

Sakusa took out his phone from his pocket and quickly messaged Atsumu, “ _Now give me the phone number or I’ll make sure that you’ve got some spikes towards your face._ ”

“ _Yer so scary, omi-omi T___T_ ” 

\---

The end of the year is almost here. It’s already December.

The temperature has cooled down drastically. Another day passed by where Sakusa spent it normally, while trying to go through the end of the semester (with light struggles here and there). Though, he spent it happily and with excitement inside his heart.

Sakusa is now standing in front of the flower shop, arranging the flowers and putting them in. The clock is hitting 8 pm and he is now preparing to go home. He entered the shop and made sure that the lights were turned off before exiting the shop, completely locking the door. He looked up and stared at the shop sign.

The flower shop that changed his life in a way. 

“Omi-san!”

A cheerful voice cut his thought and he looked at his right, seeing a small man walking towards his way with a scarf covering his neck completely, eyes glimmering with excitement. 

“Shouyou.” 

Sakusa opened both of his arms with a smile, which Hinata gladly answered with a tighter hug.

“Did I make you wait?” Hinata looked up from the hug, wearing a pout on his lips, “The professor insisted me to help her bring back our things to the studio! That’s why!”

“I didn’t wait that long, don’t worry,” he lifted his hand and ruffled Hinata’s hair, “Should we go home now?”

Hinata nodded and broke the hug, but he immediately took Sakusa’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, holding it tightly. “Let’s go, Mister Flower!” He said with the same wide grin. A blush came to his cheeks, probably caused by the weather, and Sakusa stole a kiss from the cheek.

“Mm-hm, sunshine.”

Sakusa did have a thought that he wouldn’t meet Hinata, or someone like Hinata, in his life no matter how much he wandered around. But who would have thought that it was a person like Hinata that came to his life first? 

_Maybe heather was really a sign of good luck._

**Author's Note:**

> So.. that's that! Thank you for reading!! <3 :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated! 
> 
> Let's cry with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tebbiursa)


End file.
